Nouvelle famille, Nouvelle vie
by hp-drago
Summary: la guerre est fini. Hermione va rentrer en 7ème année à Poudlard. Son ultime année va s'annoncer beaucoup plus différente que prévu. Elle a été adoptée ; ses vrais parents viennent la reprendre mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui, des sang pur. DEPLACEE


Disclamer : Tout à JKR ! Juste l'histoire est à moi

**Résumé :**

**Hermione va rentrer en septième année à Poudlard. Mais son année va s'annoncer beaucoup plus différente qu'elle ou ses proches ne l'aurait imaginer.**

**Effectivement, à la fin de sa sixième année elle va apprendre un énorme secret que lui caches "Ses parents" et bouleversera sa vie à tous jamais.**  
**Vous voulez savoir ce que c'est ?**  
**  
En espérent que cela vous plaise.**

**PDV HERMIONE**

Un jour de cour au mois de juin. Dans un couloir de Poudlard.

« Salle Sang de bourbe ! » crie Blaise

« Je préfère être une sang de bourbe plutôt qu'un inculte de ton espèce ! »

« C'est mieux que d'être une traînée ! »

« Toi la fouine on ne t'a rien demandé ! ! ! Et toi en plus d'être moche t'es con ! »

« Tu vas le regretter petite peste ! » crache Blaise

On sort en même temps nos baguettes. Mais Harry et Ron m'empêchent de lui exploser la figure.

« Je le déteste autant que je déteste Malfoy ! Il peut m'insupporter au plus au point ce Zabini ! Si je recroise je le tue ! »

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi en colère ! » dit Harry

« Ouai même contre Malfoy tu es moins pire ! » ajoute Ron

C'est la fin de la sixième année pour Harry, Ron et Moi. On arrive à la gare de Kings Road. Mes adieux sont chaleureux puis chacun repart avec sa famille. J'arrive chez moi et vais poser mes affaires puis redescend car mes parents veulent me parler. J'arrive dans le salon et m'assoie en face d'eux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je à mes parents

« Nous pardonneras tu un jour ? »

« Hein ? Je ne comprends rien. »

« Sache une chose ma chérie, nous t'aimons énormément et depuis toujours et cela ne changera jamais. »

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a. Vous me faites peur. »

« Tu as été adopté. Nous ne sommes pas tes vrais parents. Nous t'avons recueilli alors que tu n'avais qu'un an. »

« Pourquoi ? Qui…. Sont….. Mes…. Vrais…. Parents ? » pleurai je

« Tes parents sont des sorciers Hermione, une grande famille de sorciers. »

Je les regarde choquée tout en continuant de pleurer. C'est sur c'est la pire journée de ma vie.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Au départ nous devions te dire la vérité à ton entrée à Poudlard mais avec votre méchant, ta mère a préféré te laisser éloigné de lui en te protégeant de tous danger même si tu es allée le chercher pendant ses six ans. Mais il y a eu ton ami Harry qui la tué. Tout a changé. Maintenant tes parents souhaitent que tu reviennes au près d'eux. »

« Mais je ne veux pas ! C'est vous mes parents ! » Pleurai je toujours.

Mes parents me prennent dans leur bras. On pleure tous les trois.

« Quand ? »

« Dans deux jours tu pars. »

« Deux jours ? Si tôt ! Mais je ne veux pas ! Je veux rester ici avec vous. » hurlai je mécontente.

« Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. »

« Et tu es leur fille, il ont aussi le droit de te connaître, de découvrir la merveille jeune femme que tu es entrain de devenir. »

« Mais je déteste cette famille ! » dis je dans le vent, ne sachant même pas de qui il s'agit.

« Mais tu ne les connais même pas ! »

« M'en fou ! » boudai je

Je monte dans ma chambre et m'allonge sur mon lit, toujours en pleure. J'ai besoin de parler mais à qui ? Harry et Ron ? Non. Je doute qu'ils comprennent.

Deux matins plus tard c'est ma mère qui vient me réveiller avec le petit déjeuner, le dernier dans cette petite maison mais avec plein de souvenir heureux. Après mon petit déjeuner j'emballe mes affaires et les descends dans l'entrée.

« Quelqu'un vient me chercher ? »

J'entends un POP derrière moi ce qui me fait me retourner rapidement. Un homme et une femme d'une élégance rare se tiennent la. La femme me regarde avec un grand sourire et l'homme me dévisage sans aucune expression sur son visage. Je fais un léger sourire à la femme qui se trouve être ma mère. Je regarde mes parents adoptifs puis je les prend dans mes bras et pleure.

**0o0**

**A suivre...**

**Des idées pour ses parents ?  
**

**0o0**

Vu le nombre de fiction qui ont été supprimé sur ce site et cela dans plusieurs catégories de livres, j'ai décidé de créer mon propre site ( qui sera par la suite aussi ouvert aux autres auteurs ) où je vais poster mes histoires pour être plus tranquille.

J'avoue que cela est moins pratique pour tout le monde mais je trouve cela énervant de voir son travail supprimer juste parce que quelques mots ne rentrent pas dans les meurs de certaines personnes.

En espérant vous retrouver sur mon site ou vous pouvez laisser des commentaires, des notes et même partager... Si vous le souhaitez aussi, vous pouvez vous abonner au blog (du site) pour recevoir les news poster sur le site. Un forum est même créé.

Par contre on oublie pas qu'il est toujours en cours de construction !

Merci

Voila le lien pour aller lire la suite de cette fiction :

fiction-litterature-fr . e- (monsite).com (/) pages/nouvelle-famille-nouvelle-vie . html (sans les espaces et parenthèses)

**BONNE LECTURE**


End file.
